


Матриархат у вампиров

by karla90



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Asexuality, Femdom, Gen, Mating Cycles, Matriarchy, Meta, Pheromones, Science Fiction, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Возможные биологические предпосылки матриархата у вампиров, эти закономерности можно применить к вампирам Убежища и любым другим со схожими чертами. Размещение: только в виде ссылки.





	Матриархат у вампиров

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Vampire matriarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433942) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



**Исходные данные**

О вампирах Убежища известно не так много, но, судя по сериалу, их можно рассматривать как человекоподобный биологический вид, который:  
* является хищным, питается человеческой кровью и охотится на людей;  
* многократно превосходит людей по продолжительности жизни;  
* размножается естественным путем независимо от людей, а не обращает их;  
* в далеком прошлом подчинил себе человечество и правил им тысячи лет.

**Предположения**

Исходя из этого, можно предположить следующее:  
* вампиры, в отличие от людей, хищники, вооружены клыками и когтями, а также обладают охотничьими инстинктами - все без исключения и независимо от пола, а значит вампирши могут постоять за себя наравне с вампирами;  
* половой диморфизм у вампиров может быть минимальным, так как массивность может мешать преследовать добычу, при этом вампиры могут превосходить людей в силе за счет иного строения мышц и более эффективного клеточного энергообмена;  
* у вампирского общества гораздо меньше потребность в воспроизводстве, размножаться много вампиры не могут, так как зависят от количества людей, часто - тоже, потому что живут долго;  
* репродуктивный цикл у вампиров, скорее всего, будет продолжительным эстральным вместо человеческого менструального, размножение - сезонным с короткими брачными периодами и длительными периодами асексуальности между ними, вплоть до одной-двух сотен лет, а половое возбуждение будут вызывать феромоны;  
* у некоторых хищников во время брачного периода физиологически подавляется агрессия самца к самке, так как для вида самка ценнее и вред ее здоровью нежелателен, подобное может быть и у вампиров.

**Следствия**

Общество не будет принуждать вампирш к размножению, как женщин - у людей. Вампирская физиология исключит сексуальное насилие со стороны вампиров, но позволит вампиршам вести эффективный половой отбор, а кто контролирует размножение - правит обществом. Привязка сексуальности к феромонам также сделает невозможными у вампиров проституцию и порнографию, так как визуальные стимулы для них будут бесполезны, а секс раз в сто-двести лет не может быть предметом торговли. Все это приведет к более мирной обстановке в обществе, его большей сплоченности и, в конечном счете, превосходству над человеческим.

Кроме того, асексуальность позволит вампирам успешнее воевать, так как исключит сексуальное насилие на войне. В целом, будучи хищниками, вампиры должны лучше контролировать внутривидовую агрессию, чем люди, так как могут серьезно друг другу навредить, и даже с учетом усиленной регенерации это для социального вида нежелательно. Не говоря уже о том, что охота требует самообладания и сосредоточенности, а вампиры - охотники от природы, и рациональное убийство для них - норма жизни.

Сезонное размножение также затруднит межвидовое скрещивание вампиров с людьми, если вампиры мужского пола реагируют только на феромоны вампирш, а вампирши не рассматривают человеческих мужчин как кандидатов для размножения. Кроме того, вампирам важен контроль рождаемости, поэтому разнополый секс, вероятно, будут использовать только для размножения, секс между вампиршами будет повсеместной практикой, а секс между вампирами - возможен только при участии вампирши.

Таким образом, нечеловеческая физиология может стать у вампиров основой матриархального строя, более мирного общества и господства над людьми. А образ вампирши как сильной женщины и фемдом в отношениях полов будут у вампиров видовой нормой.

_21 апреля 2018_


End file.
